The White Cross
The White Cross is a clan formed against hackers. Bringing back honor to a world that has forgotten. History "to love cum" -king Thel Vadam Halo 3 Age of Formation The founder and proud leader of The White Cross is king Thel Vadam. He formed the clan because he was sick and tired of watching hackers teleporting, raising their scores, and many other hacks. It was formed around the beginning of August 2010. First age of Rebellion When the White Cross formed it's first Legionof four lead by the Leader, they rebelled. They raided all of Matchmaking, defeating and file complainting them. Eventually, about 1\3 of the hackers were kicked off of XBOX Live! Age of Recognition After a while, a lot people began to know of The White Cross. That was good and bad. Bad because they made a clan against the White Cross. The victories would vary. The Good thing was they played with Bungie employees! Now Bungie knows and trusts the White Cross!! Age of the Hacking Spy A hacker known as raulbarrios323 got close to members of the Imperial Legion. He sent them friend requests and played with them very regularly on LIVE. At one point, Thel was playing "Team Swat" with him, and saw Raul hacking in the midst of battle. Thel was (obviously) angered and suprised, so he addressed Raul with the situation, in which Raul responded "I'll suspend your account, and ban you from LIVE." He was then file-complainted by some of The White Cross, although rudebot101 is still for some reason on his friends list. Age of the Christian Covenant One of the many key factors of the White Cross`s victories were alliances with other clans. "Sometimes the pen is mightier then the sword" he'd sometimes say. His allies were the USA, and Slaughterhouse clans, and a few others. There was sort of a Diplomatic insedint with the I BE clan. Halo Reach Age of the Valient Knight When Reach came out, a soldier of the clan from the Imperial Legionby Thel known as nutty48 did not have Reach yetpre-order was bought off the web. So Thel ordered him to clear out all of Halo 3! Eventually, his mission was successful, and he got Reach while Thel was over his apartment!!! Second age of Rebellion All was calm on the release day of Reach, but the next day, they rebelled. The rebellion was much smaller and easier to quell than expected, but that was probably because of the USA clan. Age of Victory September 24th, 2010 the White Cross welcomes a new member to complete the Second Legion. After a while the hackers have been reduced to a minor threat. That means that the White Cross wins!! They now patrol LIVE, looking for rebellions to put down. Age of the Last Crusade One time Thel went over Nutty's apartment, They united most of the Imperial Legion and half of the Second Legion and raided hacker bases. They eventually took down there capital, Zealot. The fall caused pretty much fall of the hackers once and for all! Age of Infection When the new infection playlist came out, it somehow impowered the hackers. The reason why is unknown. Though the infection forces hackers and clan members to work together. This might eventually spark a treaty between The Christian Covenant and the Hacker Tribes/Nomads. If only that were true. Age of The Haunt In October, nutty48 figured out that at night, all of the First Class Noobs come out. There much more powerful than they ever were before. It's unknown where that'll lead to, but it can't be good. Age of Arena When the White Cross went in Season 3 of the Arena, as expected, they found a boat-load of hackers. In the arena, they've recruited some girls(half of which are perverted guys) to fight for there cause. It'll lower the morales of members be knifed by a girl. Hopefully the White Cross can do the same. Second Age of Recognition A new clan known as the Supernova have formed against The White Cross. Also the Hacker Empire is under new rule, and strategies have been made. Regulations There are two basic rules to the White Cross. One is what soldiers are aloud to used in combat based on rank. The other is a code of Honor. most of the requirements are with your own team mates, though some involve the enemy team. The only one that involves the enemy team is maintaining warrior dignity. The ones involving their allies are: *don't steal *don't lie *don't betray *Show acts of Chivilary *Don't file complaint the inoccent Ranks and Requirements Each soldier has different armor and enhancement based on rank. *rank armor enhancement minor minor Evade (Recruit through Lance Corporal) Major Ranger Jetpack/Evade (Sargent grades) Ultra Ultra Stealth/Evade (Warrant Officer to LT. Colonel Officer Spec-Ops Dropshield Minor/ Major/ Ultra (leader of legion) Leader Officer/Field Marshal any(Leader of White Cross) Other then that, nothing else is rank specified. Armor Lock and Hologram aren't, and the the last two armor sets are given as awards *name achievement armor Hero do an astrnomical Zealot feat single-handedly against hackers Leader form a anti General hacking clan within the White Cross Freelancers "Soldiers That have (Free)d themselves from the (Lances) of hackers that control Matchmaking" -king Thel Vadam opon forming the White Cross Freelancers are the spartan soldiers in the White Cross. They have specific Noble like qualities that are choosen by preference. Members "There is honor in any duty that surves our holy order" -king Thel Vadam Imperial Legion: king Thel Vadam, Rudebot101, Nutty48, Reshiram643 Second Legion: SKULLBUSTER CX4, codytide, callofhalo123, EL CASPER JR, Third Legion: SAVAGE GNOME 2, Dare240, DARK LUGIA 117, kinglyT13 Fourth Legion:ThemainmaN, LONGS1IDE, Halo Recon 777, TuxmaN478 Fifth Legion:WeatherHyperion, super awsem, XxMetallica88xX Divisions Divisions are led by any White Cross members. RuneScapes Last Stand Is a clan of 462 led by Rudebot on RuneScape. They take out the monsters and evil on RuneScape but you can never tell because the game creators(most of the time) replaced the genocides and destroyed bases. There more recent events are battles with hackers(I know right). They also Dungeonier. BOWC The Black-Ops-White-Cross is a so far small division in Call of Duty led by Reshiram643. All that's known about them is that there priority 1 is Prestige Lobbies. Pirate Leaguehttp://haloclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_White_Cross&action=edit&section=25Edit The Pirate League is a division lead by Nutty. They play on Gears of War and do their best to wipeout hackers there. Their emblem is a Halo Reach Orange Pirate symbol, with silver swords and an 8-pointed star steel background. The eye without the eye-patch has a flintlock pistol going through it. Hacker Separtists Hacker Separtists are White Cross members that know how to hack, but don't. These honorable soldiers give us the advantage to exploit the hackers and there weaknesses. The members of the Hacker Separtists are: ThemainmaN He was one of the first hackers in Halo 3, and didn't like it. It brout to much attention and dimise, so he replaced his account and stopped hacking. Joining the White Cross for him was like becoming an Arbiter, espesially the fact that he became an Officer. Triing to redeme himself from the hackers. KinglyT13 It's unknown of weather or not he knows how to hack, but he has friends that do. He's ok if it's just in fordge "just kidding around" but he hates it in matchmaking. his friends may become part of the White Cross Hacker Separtists. El Casper Jr. He doesn't hack at all in Halo, but knows how to (most likely doesn't anymore since he joined the The White Cross) in "Call of Duty", which doesn't matter because most of The White Cross doesn't play that. He, like the other "Hacker seperatists" has given the advantage to exploit hackers and their weaknesses. There has also been diplomatic consent as to whether what he does (or did) in Call of Duty was hacking, but he stated in his bio that he hosted "Prestige" lobbies in matchmaking, allowing a player to perform the biggest hack in the game. He probably doesn't do this anymore since he joined The White Cross. Initiation To let members in, the White Cross has an initiation. It`s simple, just use a plasma pistol to EMP two Banshees out of the air. after that the one who initiated him(or her) gets a sword and "dubbs" his new soldier. Skill Every soldier has a particular skill in there Legion. The examples of organized skills are *Special Purpose Sniper *Gladiator *Non-Infanty Spec-Ops *Airial Combat *Heavy Weapons Specialist *Calvary The notable individuals that have them are classified Hacker Intel "We must know are enemy to show there weakness and defeat!" -king Thel Vadam Thel has gotten information about the hackers over the year he's been playing Halo. He believes that they secretly took control of Halo 3 Matchmaking, and even Bungie wasn't enough to stop them. They sort of organized an Empire, most of which happened during The Age of Recognition. They even made Capitals. The first was Avalanche, which was taken down. The next was Longshore, that fell during nutty's campaign. The more recent, fallen, capital was Zealot. Most of the soldiers he classified like the UNSC classified the Covenant. Those soldiers are: =Halo 3= *First Class Noobs are hackers that suck at Halo, but know how to hack your system like displaying the list of people to kill people on the field, freezing you and or spawn time, and a bunch of others. * Regular infantry are random hackers that are commonly found on XBOX LIVE. The Hacks vary. * False Elites in Halo 3 were hackers who pretend to be an elite so no one suspects they're hacking. You can tell by their gamertag *Hacking MLGs are clans that hack. The first was made against The White Cross. They also influenced other clans to hack. *Clan Support are soldiers from that hacking clan that support them with hacks. That usually influences them to hack. There status is that the regular infantry are on Reach, The First Class Noobs had Halo 3 before Nutty broke there control, The MLGs have divided and the False Elites hang around Invasion. With so many falls there Empire has been destroyed. There are only few classes left: =Halo Reach= *Hacker Nomads are the last of the Regular Infantry/False Elites on Reach *Hacker Tribes are the last of the hacking clans left and there last chance of Independence. *Hacker Spirits are the first class noobs that haunt matchmaking at night. They are described by Thel as "The Ghosts of the First Class Noobs, with an Intent of revenge on The Christian Covenant and the rest of XBOX LIVE!" Thel claims that the Nomads have "the ambition of wild slaves forced into war by the tribes." He claims that the tribes have "the ambition of Brutes trying to gain independence." Short Stories These are mini-stories from the leader himself. The Legendary Escort I was in a match of Halo 3 Multiflag CTF with Skymin and was pared up with a girl named sweet valryke(forgive my spelling). It was on a Foundry variant alot like Paradosa. After a while the score was tied 2-2. Me and the girl snuck through the wall and escorted her out of there. When reinforcements came I was like the Arbiter. I ran up a nearby staircase, grabbed dual plasma rifles, shot and punched him down. I saw a sniper, and plasmaed him. It bounced of the wall behind him and landed on his head. As I walked backwards gaurding her I killed another soldier and told her to run while I kill the last soldier. In a close call I killed the last soldier just in time to see her score the winning point. The Imperial Escort I was with my brother in 1 Flag CTF in vallaha. When we were on offense we scouted to the enemy base and found a turreted warthog on the flag.So I charged at the hog and did the only thing I could think of. I hopped into the drivers seat and drove it out of the base, casing a chain reaction. The guy jumped out of the turret, Rudebot got the flag and retardivly went off the grav lift as followed. in that little dip where the river was I crashed warthog(jumpped out in time) and got a double kill. Afterwards my bro. was snipped and I had to be escorted. The Crusadic Leader I was getting sick of the hacker resistence, so one Spartan Invasion on teir two three spartans hacking the objective and five elites attacked them. Fortuntally, I was behind them, punching shooting, and Knifing. The last spartan was about to be shot down, but I heroicly knifed the elite in the side of the face and yelled the quote "Go, I got this!". I turned around, headsot an elite, went up the Spire, and got a Killing Spree! The Destructive Freelancers One Spartan Invasion on tier 3 I was with Skymin, but didn't exactly get the core. Once I got to where the core landed, an elite took a nearby Banshee and triied to ram me. I went into Armor Lock and destroyed the banshee! Afterwards I jumped out of the smoke and attacked them the same way the Meta did in n+1. I was then accompanied by Skymin as we rampaged to victory. Strategies The White Cross's battle strategies are classified. There strategies are gotten from Rome, the Covenant, and Halo Wars. Thel is a master of strategy, and can pull an effective strategy in any situation out of nowhere. Each Officer is required to be an effective strategic leader. External Links http://Bungie.net/groups/TheWhiteCross MTS 19:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Elite.png|king Thel Vadam in Halo 3 Images.jpg|White Cross Symbol Nutty.png|nutty48 in Halo 3 Rudebot.png|Rudebot in Halo 3 Skymin.png|Skymin492 in Halo 3 Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.